


A Dash Of Different

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Tauriel tries something different for Frerin.





	A Dash Of Different

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘The Hobbit’ nor am I profiting from this.

“You're beautiful,” Frerin murmurs, stroking her stocking clad legs, “Where did the Christmas lights come from?”

Tauriel towers over him even barefoot. Freckles dust her stomach and breasts. A dimple sits square in her cheek. The Christmas lights twinkle, warming his fingers when he gets too close to a bulb. 

“I cleaned our attic and became sidetracked,” she smiles, flashing the dimple, “I thought you’d appreciate something different.”

Different: sleek black stockings with lace hugging her thighs. Lights wrap around her legs and waist, blinking white and red. Her stockings shush under his hands. 

“I appreciate this quite a bit.”


End file.
